Sacred Snakes
The Sacred Snakes were a crime syndicate that appeared in the video game Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. Controlled by South American drug baron Javier Hidalgo, the Sacred Snakes were involved primarily with drug and slave trafficking. They controlled a large portion of the Amazon, including local law enforcement, with their only major opposition being Communist guerilla forces. History By 2002, the Sacred Snakes had become involved with the growing bio-weapons trade, having acquired a large number of Bio-Organic Weapons from the Umbrella Corporation. Their stranglehold over the region had tightened and the local government were powerless to do anything about it, thus leading to the intervention of the United States Secret Service. Agents Leon S. Kennedy and Jack Krauser were dispatched into the region to apprehend Javier Hidalgo and shut down his operations. The Sacred Snakes had acquired viral samples that had been distributed on the black market and were using them to experiment on innocent people within the region. The entire village of Mixcoatl was contaminated with the T-virus, turning the locals into zombies. Manuela Hidalgo, Javier's daughter, escaped from Javier's mansion, and was found by Kennedy and Krauser in a church outside the village. She agreed to help them find her father. The trio later come across a dam and found Javier. After Leon and Krauser were swept away by a surging water current, they met up with Manuela again and she revealed that she carried the T-Veronica virus. Leon and Krauser later infiltrated Javier's mansion and came across Hilda Hidalgo, who was Manuela's mother that had been infected and turned into a monster. She was killed by Leon and Krauser, but managed to wound Krauser's arm. Javier then fused with the T-veronica plant in the mansion's greenhouse and transformed into a dinosaur-like monster known as the V-Complex . When he attempted to kill Leon, Manuela revealed her powers with the Veronica virus and used her combustible blood to burn the mutated Javier. Eventually, the three manage to finally defeat Javier. Leon was able to save Manuela from losing too much blood and the three escaped on a helicopter. Unbeknownst to the weary group, Albert Wesker has been watching over the battle and observed Krauser's abilities. He determined that he may be useful in the future. Following the operation, Krauser was discharged from the military due to his injured arm. Some time later, he faked his own death in order to disappear and was recruited by Wesker. Creatures Below is a list of various mutations and B.O.W.s utilized by the Sacred Snakes during Operation: Javier. * Zombies - Human beings infected with the T-virus, transformed into shambling undead monsters that constantly hunger for living flesh. Javier not only infected the residents of Mixacoatl but even his own men, attaching explosives to some of them. * MA-124 Hunter "γ" - An amphibious variant of Umbrella's Hunter B.O.W.. While initially considered unmarketable, the humid, moist environment of the Amazon proved to be an ideal location to use these creatures in battle. * Jumping Maneater - An arachnid B.O.W. created by introducing the T-virus into a species of South American spider. * Anubis - B.O.W.'s that were created by splicing human and avian DNA, producing a bizarre, skeletal monstrosity that is both nimble and durable. * Jabberwock S3 - An unusual type of B.O.W. that was engineered by an unknown rival of Umbrella's. Vaguely humanoid in appearance, but sported large, blade-like protrusions around its head and upper body. * Hilda Hidalgo - The wife of Javier Hidalgo, mutated by the T-Veronica virus and transformed into a hulking beast. Some small part of her true personality remained following her transformation as she only attacked when she felt that her daughter Manuela was threatened. Manuela would sing to calm her. * V-Complex - Javier Hidalgo himself, mutated by the T-Veronica virus after being cornered by Leon and Krauser. After transforming, he began losing control of his mental faculties and begged the agents to put him out of his misery. Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Resident Evil